In the past, loudspeaker covers for walls and ceilings have been comprised of fabric stretched over a planar form. These covers normally do not enhance the aesthetic appearance of walls and ceilings and occasionally the resulting interruption of ornate patterns degrades the beauty of ceiling or wall designs. In order to overcome this problem a suitable speaker cover must be aesthetically similar to the wall or ceiling finish as well as being acoustically transparent so as not to noticeably affect sound radiated by the speaker system. In particular, there has been an interest in decorating restaurants and the like with artistic relief forms in the ceilings. For example, ceilings which comprise ornate metallic panels are becoming popular in restaurants and other commercial establishments to give the appearance of the late 19th and early 20th century. Moreover, even in rooms having modern modular drop ceilings or untextured wall panels, it is sometimes desirable to conceal the presence of a speaker system. Heretofore there has not been known a method for making low uniform density, acoustically transparent speaker covers which replicate ceiling and wall designs. Accordingly, there exists a need for decorative speaker covers which provide effective sound transmission for loudspeakers and yet so perfectly blend with the wall or ceiling surface that there is no visible evidence that a speaker cover is present.